The Silent of my Heart
by kyubifreak
Summary: this is my first story,Naruto is deaf and raped when he was 6 yrs ago, and he hate all humans, can sasuke show him not all human is evil and some of them is good. possible pairing: sasunaru and kakiru, yaoi,naruto will have 2 bloodline limits.
1. Chapter 1

**Silent in my Heart**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does

This story will have yaoi, mpreg, and possible pairing: Sasuke/Naruto and Kakasi/Iruka!

Wills have possible Sakura bashing! I am not sure, if you want it then as for it!

In that fateful night, twelve years ago, the Fourth Hokage Yondame, the last heir to the Uzumaki bloodline limit sealed the nine tailed beast Kyuubi in a new born baby, whose cord just cut. That child's name was Naruto. Naruto was born deaf, when he was only three-year-olds, the villagers rape and beat him to near to death and they left him to dead in the forest Naruto survived the rape and beating.

A group of foxes ( consequence? Well you decide)taken him in their family. Meanwhile a thirteen-year-old teenager named Iruka Umino( Naruto calls him Dolphin in sign language) went to check in on Naruto, on his way to the boy's house, he smelled blood and semen. Iruka ran all the way to Naruto, only find the doors have been knocked down, he felt deep down that some things is wrong, but he ignores it as he went inside the house. Iruka find blood mixed with semen on the floor, he started to have panicking attacks, he called Naruto's name a few times, he realized that he forgets Naruto cannot hear him due to Naruto is deaf.

Immensity he went to check every room for the sign of Naruto, he grew more scares for that he couldn't find his "brother." Iruka almost has a mentally broke down, he ran all the way to the Third Hokage's office, he didn't stop. The Hokage was signing some important papers when Iruka walked in without knocks on the door. He noticed worry look on Iruka's face. " What matter with you, Iruka?"said the Hokage, "Please forgiving me for walking in, but we have a problem." Said Iruka. "What is the problem?' ,said the Hokage. " Naruto is missing, when I get there the door was knocked down, and I saw blood and semen, I think that Naruto has been raped, "said Iruka. "What,Who could do that to a child"? Said the Hokage. The Hokage snapped his finger, then second later an Anbu appears in the office. "What can I do for you, Hokage?" "Gather all of the Ninja and spread out and find Naruto before it is too late!" said the Hokage. Proof the Abu was gone. " Don't worry Iruka, we will find Naruto" said the Hokage. " I hope that we are not too late" said Iruka. A little did him known that it will be years before he will see Naruto again.

What does u think of the story, please review, this is my first story, thanks?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does!**

**Bold mean Kyuubi talk**

( )-Naruto talking to Kyuubi

Underline-Silver talk

" underline_"-_ Lighting talk

_mean the character is thinking_

" **inner sakura"- the arrogant woman talking**

' ' mean character is talking

The story has yaoi, if you don't like it then go back! Sorry it took me so long to update, here is the story!

Six years later . . .

Deep in the heart of the forest, there is a boy with sun-kissed skin, blonde hair, three whisked mark on each of his cheek and the bluest of blue eyes you have even seen. It has been six years since the fox clan has taken him in, Naruto jumped from tree to tree, he was on his way to play with his brothers: Silver and Lighting. Silver has silver fur and silver eyes, and Lighting has a lighting bolt scar that ran through his one of his eyes.

**Hey kit**

( What do you want?)

**It has been six years since you were left in the forest **

( I know, I hate these damned humans, I don't want to see them again, they can burn in hell, see if I care about them

**I know you hate humans but you have to face them sometime, you cannot hide in the forest forever, you know what? I have never taken you as a coward**

( I know that I have to leave the forest soon or later but I am not ready to face them yet)

Naruto didn't see that there is no more tree left to jump, by the time he realized that it was too late, he was falling, he hit the ground full of rock so hard, it knocked him out.

Meanwhile . . .

'Ok, kids we are going to the forest and learn how to survive, learn what is eatable, what is not eatable', said Iruka. All the kids groan.

'Why? Do we have to?', said Sakura.

'Sakura, if you don't know how to survive in the forest, how will you survive in missions?', said Iruka.

'Hn' said Sasuke

'Ok kids. I am going to put you all in groups.

Team one: Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame

Team two: Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Team three: Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji Hyuga

'Yeah, the passion of youth is burning!'-yelled Rock Lee. 'Oh shut up' ,Said TenTen as she hit Rock Lee in the head. Iruka sweats drops at the scene before him, 'Final team four: Sakura, Sasuke and me.

"**Yeah!"**

'In your face Ino-pig!'

'Hn

Hey, Sasuke, we are in same team said Sakura as she launch herself on Sasuke's arm, but Sasuke push her off his arm.

'Oi, a forehead girl, look like he doesn't like you' said Ino as she laughed her ass off.

'So what, At last I am in same teams with Sasuke, not some ninja wannabe s'. Both girls stall call each. Others name, it was starting to get on Iruka's nerves, 'Ok girls, break it up! - yell Iruka, both girls stop almost immensity, they have never seen Iruka this mad before.

'Ok, now you know your teams, meet me here before sunset'.

Later team seven have to stop again because of Sasuke compliant that she is tire.

'Sakura, you are the weakest ninja I have even see, I don't know why they allow you in the ninja academy' said Sasuke. Sakura looks at the ground like it is the most interest thing in the world, she felt hurt that her crush complaint shot her down like she is worthy enough to be in same teams as him.

'Sasuke that is enough, I want you go ahead, we will catch up with you later, ok?'

'Hn'

Sasuke was boring out of him mind as he walks toward the lake to cool down and get some drink. As he walks, Sasuke senses a huge charka, he run to the charka's location. When he get there, he noticed a figure lay on the bed of rocks, he smell blood, he saw the blood leaking out of the figure's ears and he noticed a crack on the back of his forehead. Sasuke carefully pick up the figure, and run all the way to Iruka. Iruka saw Sasuke carrying something in his arms.'Iruka!' yell Saskue, 'Can you help?'.Iruka immensity remove the figurefrom Sasuke, he was trying to stop the blood from leaking out but he has no luck or any way to stop it.

'Sasukelisten to me carefully, I want you to find all of the teams and dismissed them for me, ok?'

'Ok' said Sasuke as he begin to run to the direction where all the teams has gone.

'What can I do?' said Saskura, 'I want you go ahead of me to the hospital, and tell them that we has a emergency.'. Saskura begins to run out of the forest, Iruka pick the figure up carefully as he don't want to hurt him on the way to the Konoha Hospital. As he run from tree to tree, he look at the figure, he has the feeling that he know the figure but he seem cannot remember._ He look so familiar, he look like Naruto, but it is possible, Naruto is dead, the Hokage told me that Naruto is dead._by the time he get to the hospital, almost immensity, the doctors and nurses remove the figure from him. The doctors and nurses rush the figure to the emergency room, as they did, Sasuke bust in the hospital, 'Excuse me, nurse? A nurse name Hotaru(1) look up at Sasuke, 'Can I help you?' said Hotaru.

'Do you know where can I find Iruka?'

'Sure, I think he is down all at your left'

Sasuke begins walk slowly toward where Iruka is, he remember that he told himself that he will never ever go back in the hospital again, _look like I have to break the promise I made for myself._ He was snapped out of it when Iruka call his name, Sasuke look up and saw Iruka talking to the Hokage.

'Sasuke, where did find him?'

'Him? I thought the figure is a girl'

the Hokage laughed, 'yeah, image the doctor's surprise when they realized that she was he, by the way, where did you find him?'

'I find him laying in the bed of rocks, at first, I thought he was sleeping but I smelled blood.' said Sasuke, 'I think he must have fell out of the tree'.

'Really, that is possible to fell out of tree unless he is a ninja, I really think don't think he is a ninja.'

'Hokage, can the boy be Naruto?'

'I don't know but the boy seem to be at the same age that Naruto could be.'

'Who is Naruto?'

'Well, Naruto was in my care 6 years ago then he went missing, but I think you may have find him'

'Oh'_ that name sound so familiar, but where has I hear it before?_

'Iruka, we cannot be sure that the boy is Naruto, but we cannot give up hope, someday we will find him' said the Hokage. Few hours has passes by since the boy was in ER, the Doctor came out of the room and address the Hokage, ' the boy is in stable condition, it is a miracle that he live through the surgery'. 'Can we see him now?' Said Iruka, 'sure follow me gentlemen' said Dr.Fireie.

(1)- she get her name from Sailor Saturn from Sailor moon

Ch 3 is coming soon, please review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does!**

**Bold mean Kyuubi talk**

( )-Naruto talking to Kyuubi

Underline-Silver talk

" underline_"-_ Lighting talk

_mean the character is thinking_

" **inner sakura"- the arrogant woman talking**

' ' mean character is talking

_mean, naruto is using sign language to talk_

The story has yaoi in later chapters, if you don't like it then go back! Sorry it took me so long to update, here is the story! This is part one, the next part will be in tomorrow!!

'Sure, follow me gentlemen'

Sasuke and Iruka follow the doctor into Naruto's room, they notice he has some machine hook on him. The boy starting to waking up, the doctor went to c heck up on him.

'Impossible, no one ever recover from this quickly from injure like this'

Naruto groan and looking around, he realized that he is no longer in the forsest, but he is in a strange room with three strange humans looking at him.

**Hey, kit. Are you ok?**

(Yeah, what happen?)

**Well, you didn't pay attention where you where going. I guess you fell down and hit your head.**

Kyuubi used almost all her charka up trying to keeping her kit alive.

(No wonder why my head hurt like hell)

**Maybe next time you need tp pay more attention to your surrond**

(Yes, mother )

Iruka, Sasuke and the doctor look at the boy as he laughed out loud for no reason at all.

'Hello' , said Iruka, 'what is your name? My name is Iruka'.Naruto didn't hear the man was talking to him, instead he was looking at the boy with raven hair,_ he is beautiful, but he look like a bastard._ 'Strange', said Iruka, ' he didn't look at me when I was talking to him'. Naruto want so badly to talk to the boy, but he knew that he cannot talk. He remember Kyuubi teach him sign language when he want to talk to his brothers._ Well, it better than saying nothing at all._

_My name is Naruto, what is your name?_

Sasuke doesn't understand what was the boy sais, but Iruka does, _it cannot be after all of those time, he is alive. Naruto is alive._ First time in six years Iruka felt happy

My name is Iruka Umino_. Do you remember me?_

_No, but you look so familiar but I seem cannot place it._

Suddenly the glass window in the Naruto's room has broken, two foxes jumped through it.

Are, you ok? When you didn't come to the lake, we decided to track you down. What happen? We find your blood on the bed of rocks

_( I am ok, I just didn't pay attention and I fell and hit the ground)_

" _You are relay baka"_

_( Oh, shut up you damn fox)_ snapped Naruto.

Iruka tried to get close to Naruto but he couldn't because two foxes start to growling at him as warning to stay away from Naruto. Iruka didn't pay any attention to them, Naruto at first stiffed because he doesn't trust all human, but there is something about him that seem to so gently like he has a kind heart.

**He is kit, he took care of you when you where six years old**

( really? But how come I don't remember him?)

**I guess, you where too young to remember him**

ok, I will do what you tell me what to do)

Iruka touch Naruto, Naruto went shock, his body was starting to shaking so violet. Naruto was having a premention. In his vision, he saw a 6 years old boy with a young teenager walking in the street, he realized the teenager as Iruka , and he saw himself when he was young child.

'Doctor, what happen?'-said worry Iruka

'I don't know it seem he went to shock', she sound the alert and nurses come in the room and put something inside Naruto.

'What did you do?'

'Well we put some medics that will stop the shock, he will be ok, it just knocked him out for a while'

Both foxes jumped when Naruto went in shock. They look at Naruto worrying.

Look like his bloodline is starting to awaken, I wonder how long can mom suppress it?

"What are we going to do if they starting to awaking? I don't think he can survive it desire mom is inside him"

Don't be such a worry wart, he can survive anything!! Brother have faith in him

"Ok, I hope that kami will help him.

Afer having been in hospital nearing a week, Naruto asked Iruka if he can live with him, and Iruka was happy that Naruto will be living with him. Both Iruka and Naruto was walking through the village, somehow someone in the hospital leaked that Naruto is alive and well.

'Demon!!'

'Monster!! You could have die that day!!'

Iruka hear what the village called Naruto, fortunately Naruto didn't hear them but he did notice that the villagers give him glaces.

_What matter?_

_Nothing, don't worry about it, I am ok. How about I treat you to ramen?_

_Ok, sure but what is ramen?_

_You will see when we get there_

Sasuke was walking through the street, he was so boring._ There is something so familiar about him, I have seen him before but where?_ He look up and saw a man picking up a large rock and throw it toward Naruto.

'Watch out!!' yelled Sasuke, Naruto didn't hear him but his body reflex jump out of harm's way. Iruka saw who thrown the rock, he ran toward the man and punch him so hard, he dislocated the man's jaw.

'If I even see you again, I will made you wish that your mother has never ever met your father', said Iruka in a deadly voice. All the villager was so shocked to see him behave this way, Iruka was always so nice and sweet. The man nod and runway in coward way. Sasuke run toward them.

'_Are you ok?'_, asked Sasuke, he learn sign language from Iruka \

_yeah_

_How can you do that?_, asked Iruka

_Do what?_, Naruto has no idea what Iruka is talking about

_I mean, how can you jump like that? No one can jump like that until they are ninja, also you didn't hear Sasuke nor you turn around_

_oh, that? Well my mom trained me to move by instinct, it is like I have sixth senses. It took me a long time to learn how to learned how but it pays off. If you have spent all of your life in the forest like me, you have to learn to survive and relay on instinct. The forest is full of danger, trust me, I leaned it first hand._

Both Sasuke and Iruka couldn't believe what has Naruto said, he sound like a intelligence person, yet he spent almost all his life in the forest.

What?

Naruto notice that they were starting at him like they has seen a ghost or something.

Nothing, said Sasuke and Iruka at the same time._ I wonder if I can the Hokage to give Naruto a IQ test and put him im the academy-_thought Iruka.

_Naruto, who is your mom?-_asked Sasuke

_Did I tell you?_, Sasuke shake his head

_I must has forget, you will met her soon_,_ she is very beautiful and powerful_

_Ok, let get you home,_ said Iruka

They resume walking toward Iruka and Sasuke's house.

scence change

Silver and Lighting were following them in silent through the roof tops. When they saw the villager picking up the large rock, they were piss off, Both of them were ready to protect Naruto from danger. They saw Naruto dodge it.

Damn, the kid is getting better everyday

"Yeah, it is seem like yesterday when we took him in"

Naruto seem not need us anymore, but we will always be with him no matter what. After all he is the only family we get left.

"Lets go, Silver, we are being left behind. We need to catch up before we lost them."

Both foxed run through the roof top in breathtaking speed, they smell Naruto's scent lead them toward Iruka's house.

Iruka open the door as he did, Naruto walk in and saw a wall full of pictures. He saw a picture of him when he was younger,_ is that me?-_asked Naruto. _Yes, it was taken when wen met for the first time,_ said Iruka. Iruka move to hug Naruto as he did Naruto flick a little. Saskue smile at the scene before him, he hear the knock at the door, he when to open the door. Sasuke is surprise to see t the Hokage, 'Hello Saskue, is Iruka home?'. 'Yeah, he is in the living room with Naruto'. Sasuke led Sandie to the living room, Naruto smile at the Hokage, _Hey old man_. All of them sweat drops at what Naruto said, Naruto, _please show respect to your elders,_ said Iruka. 'It ok, Naruto always call me that even when he was younger. The Hokage look at the window, he saw two foxes stand outside near the window, 'I didn't know that you have pets Iruka. ' What are you talking about? I don't have any pets', said Iruka. 'Ok then, why there are tow foxes near the window?',said the Hokage.

_How can they find us?_

Iruka open the window to let the foxes in.

( I thought both of you went back home)

We want to but we want to stay with you, someone have to keep you out of trouble

shut up, before I hit you in the head)

The fight between Silver and Naruto is starting to get on his nerves, even thought they fight all time, he is really get tire of it. He hate to be put in the middle of their stupid fight, he is the calm one while Naruto is the youngest and free spirit of the brothers.

" Ok, guys, break it up before I am starting to get mad"

Almost immediately they stop fighting with each others, they don't want to made Lighting mad. Sasuke tried so hard not to laugh at the scene before but he could, he laugh so loud, it surprise both Iruka and the Hokage. _Maybe Naruto living here is not bad idea at all-_ both Hokage and Iruka think at the same time.

Please review, It can help me, thanks, p.s., can anyone help me to name Naruto's bloodline limits? Thanks


	4. Chapter 3 part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does!**

**Bold mean Kyuubi talk**

( )-Naruto talking to Kyuubi

Underline-Silver talk

" underline_"-_ Lighting talk

_mean the character is thinking_

" **inner sakura"- the arrogant woman talking**

' ' mean character is talking

_mean, Naruto is using sign language to talk_

Here is part two! Enjoy the rest of the story

Naruto, we want to give you something that might will help you in the future

(What do you want to give me?)

Lighting walks to Naruto and drop a scroll on Naruto's feet, Naruto looks at them confusedly.

(What is this? This is sone old scroll, is this, is a joke?)

Silver looks at Naruto angrily, no you are a moron, this is a summoning scroll, it means you can summon mom!

( You guys know that it won't work, remember she is sealed inside me!)

"We know that we find a loop hole in the sealing, Please trust us"

(Ok) said Naruto, ( tell me what I have to do)

Iruka and the Hokage look so stunned because the fox give Naruto a summing scroll, ' Hokage, I don't think that these foxes are normal'.' I agree with you, I wonder what does they want him to summon'

All you have to do is bit down your thumb and write your name in the scroll

Naruto did what he is told to do, ( now what?)

"Try to summon her"

Naruto makes some hand seals, then he slams his hand in the floor. Suddenly the sky began to darken. Iruka's house begins to shake. _Whom did Naruto summon, thought the Hokage. _When the house stop shake, they look up and see a beautiful woman with long red hair and crimson eyes.

**Behold, I am the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune!** Naruto and his brothers sweat drop because their mother is being dramatic

'P-possible, you were sealed in Naruto's body, the seal was design to keep you in not out', said the Hokage.

**You are right, but it seems that my sons have find a loop hole in the design. Don't worry**

**Sarutobi, I am still bond with Naruto, if I die then he die.**

'Wait, what do you mean loop hole, asked Iruka

**I don't know the details myself, you will have to asked my sons. But I don't think that you can understand them since they cannot speak humans language yet. Beside me and Arasi planned me being sealed inside Naruto.**

'Why?', asked Sasuke

**It was his idea, he just want to protect me and Naruto, he thinks that me being sealed can help increase Naruto's chance to survival and protect me from a group of missing nins.**

Naruto walk to Kyuubi and gives her a hug. Silver and Lighting jump on her shoulder, and lick her.

**Oh my sons, it have been so long since I have seen you, even thought I have taken over Naruto's body a couple time but is was not same. It is relief that I have my own body, not an idiot's body.**

(Hey, I have feelings too, you know), said Naruto as he puff up his cheeks. Kyuubi laugh as Naruto ,**Kit, you know I love to play tricks on you! **Sasuke watch Kyuubi hugs Naruto with affection,_ this is almighty Kyuubi? I cannot believe that he is she. _Iruka look at the sight before him, he clear his throat, trying to get Kyuubi's attention.

'If you and the Fourth planned this, then why you attacked the village?

**One of the ninja from your forsaken village killed one of my kits, I was going to talk to Yondame about this, I just want to bring her murder to justice. But no, you attacked me then I have no choice but to attacked back. It force Arasi to uses his plans premature, he was not ready yet. He knew that he have no choice but to uses it.-**hisses Kyuubi

All people in the room is in awe and is still trying to absorb the information expect the Hokage.

He knows of Arasi's plan but he never knows that the Fourth and Kyuubi plan it.

**Hokage, do you know Naruto's true parentage?**

'Yes, he is the son of Serenity of the Moon Child clan'

'If he is Serenity's son, then who sire him?', asked Iruka, Sasuke is listen, even since he met Naruto, he feel like Naruto is a mysterious person that he want to solve.

**I am hoping that you will asked that question, his father is the Leaf's Yellow Flash**. The Hokage was so shocked, he felt a little light head. _that why he look familiar, he look like _Yondaime, through Sasuke.

'If I have knew then I will have protection him better when he was a child, exclaim Iruka. He is feeling bad because he couldn't protect the Yondaime's son. The atmosphere was so thick, you can cut through it with a knife.

'What happened to Naruto six years ago?', asked Sasuke. Iruka and the Hokage tense, because they don't want him to know, ' well, Sasuke, if you want to know. Then you will have to ask Naruto, it is not our story to tell.' Sasuke was about to open his mouth, but he shut it when he see a painful look on their faces. So he decide to drop it for now. Naruto was bliss unaware of what has happen due to that he was talking to his brothers. Kyuubi decide to lighten the mood by drop a big bombshell that neither the Hokage or Iruka and Sasuke were prepare for.

**Did you know that Arasi is by half brother?**

Please review, ch 4 mostly like to be post on Saturday, please be patience with me for the slow update, I am writing the story on my note book then I write it on the computer and post it in here! Please don't forget to review, flame is not welcome!


	5. Chapter 4 part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does!**

**Silver and Lights are my characters!**

**Bold mean Kyuubi talk**

( )-Naruto talking to Kyuubi

Underline-Silver talk

" underline" Lighting is talking

_mean, Naruto is using sign language to talk_ _"_

_mean the character is thinking_

" **inner sakura"- the arrogant woman talking**

' ' mean character talking

Here is part one of the Chapter four. Enjoy the story!

There is an eerie of silent in the household, it is so quite, does not even a pest makes noise. 'Lies', said Iruka angrily, 'Yondaime was not a half-demon'

**Listen to me well human,** hisses Kyuubi,** I may be a demon, but we foxes don't lie!**

'Yeah, right', said Iruka sarcasm, 'then why you fox demons play tricks on humans?

**Please, uses whatever common senses you have. Plays tricks and tell lies are two entirely different things, **Roar Kyuubi

'Enough', yell Sandaime, his patience is starting to run out. 'Iruka, be quiet, she is telling truth. Arashi told me a long time ago in privacy'

**Told ya,** Exclaim Kyuubi. Both Naruto and Sasuke sweatdropts at Kyuubi's behavior.

'Kyuubi, can I ask you a question, Ask Sasuke

**Sure, what is your question?**

'If the Fourth is a half demon, then what is Narotu?

**Well, to tell you the truth, I don't really know. But I believe he is a quarter demon but me being sealed within him suppress his demonic bloodline.**

'Is it possible that his demonic bloodline can be awaken, Said the Hokage

**Now I am out, it is possible but I am not sure yet.**

All of them turn around when they hear a loud thud, Naruto falls down and hit the floor.

_**Shit, are his dual bloodline, is starting to awake too?**_

Iruka run to Naruto's side, 'he is ok, he just backout'. He put Naruto up and put him in the couch,

'What is his bloodline, Ask Sasuke

**Well, Naruto is very rare cast, he has either three or dual bloodlines**

'What do you mean a dual bloodline, Ask the Hokage

**Before I tell you what is his bloodline limits, you will have to sign your names in a scroll,** said Kyuubi as she manifestation a scroll out of thin air.** This is a blood bound scroll, once you sign your names in yours** **bloods, it is a done deal. The only consequence is, if you try to tell anyone what I am about to tell you, the scroll will kill you before you get the chance to tell anyone, understands?**

'Yes, we understand, but Sasuke must go because he is too young to sign his name in the scroll, said Iruka. ' I agree with Iruka, but Sasuke is already involved, it is too late. We had no choice but to let him sign his name', said the Hokage. Iruka tries to protest, but he evenly gives up after he sees the look on the Hokage's face. 'Sasuke, before we begin are you sure, you want to sign your name in, Ask the Hokage, Sasuke nod, 'Yes, Hokage-sama. Kyuubi put the scroll and open it. One by one all of them signed their name. 'Wait, before we start, I will put soundproff justu to prevent someone listening in, said Iruka, he did a quick hand seals them put it up. Both Lighting and Silver went to the couch and sat on Naruto's stomach.

**Ok, as I said, Naruto has dual bloodlines within him, both Uzumaki and Tsukino Usagi** **clans (1). Hokage, I am sure you known as well as I do that Naruto is one of the two last of the Moon Child bloodline. **

'Yes, I knew, said Hokage, he knows that Naruto is one of the two of the bloodline. But he didn't know that Naruto is the Fourth's son.

'It cannot be, I through that the clan was mysterious wiped out ages ago, said Iruka.

'What is the Tsukino Usagi clan, I haven't heard of them before, said Sasuke. All of them look at Sasuke dumbfound, ' Kyuubi, I get this, said the Hokage, ' Sasuke, well as you see, the Tsukino Usagi clan once one of the most powerful clan the world has even seen. The Tsukino Usagi clan was made up entirely of women, no men have even been born in that clan until Naruto is born. They are known for their trademark white hair and blue eyes, and is known for their strength and beauty, said the Hokage with a hint of admiring in his voice. 'Ok, now I understand but if the clan is entirely of women, then why is Naruto, is born, Asked Sasuke, ' as I recall he is a MALE!' 'I know, that is a mystery that I haven't ably to solve, as I know for many generations no mens have even been born in the clan', said the Hokage, 'Naruto 's birth was prediction a hundred of years ago, his birth mean a great evil is coming', said the Hokage.

**Yes, I have heard of the Tsukino Usagi** **clan prophecy, but I didnt even thinks that it was coming true. As I recall it said, "Beware the Silent is coming, a great evil is born. Only he who was born in the unholy night can stop it by find a child who was born when all planets become one and a great beast attack on the night of his birth. A man pays the price with his life for seal the great beast within the boy. Now two souls in one body slowly become one with each others. Now the quest to find the boy rest on the boy who is the last of his clan, he alone must help the boy to use his abilities for the greater good or all hope is lost. The two boys are destined to become the most powerful ninja the world has even seen. They will face a lot of hardship throughout their lives, one of them being a man will come and try to lure the boy to the path of damnation. Hurry for the silent is coming, finds the Light and Darkness, together they will destroy the great evil, and peace will live throughout the land.**

All three adults look at _Sasuke, but Can it is Sasuke, _Thinks the Hokage.

'Is the Prophecy, is halfway fulfilling, Ask Iruka, the Hokage have a worry look on his face, ' I don't know Iruka, but we had to be preparing for it to come true, said the Hokage. Sasuke is shock because the prophecy mentions a boy who is the last of his clan, _can it be me, _Thinking Sasuke. Kyuubi looks amuse at Sasuke, she walks to Naruto and she runs her hand all over her kit's face.**_ So beautiful, yet he has a sad past. As long as I live I will be damn if I let someone hurt him or they will face my wrath! _**'Who is the last female?' , asked Sasuke, ' the last female of the clan is Tsundae of the three Sannins', said the Hokage. What!', exclaim Sasuke, ' You are telling me that he is the cousin to Tsundae?'. 'Yes, along with Iruka, she took care of Naruto when he was a child. She left the village when Naruto disappeared six years ago, she was so angry at the village, she vowed that she will never ever step a foot in the village again', said the Hokage sadly as he remembers when Tsundae left the village. 'Did you send a messager to her to inform her that Naruto is alive?', asked Iruka

' I knew that I forget something', said the Hokage. Iruka, Kyuubi and Sasuke sweatdrops at his behavior. Hokage did some quick hand seal, a monkey appears. 'What can I do for you my lord, Said the Monkey king. ' I want you to track Tsundae down, and inform her that her cousin is alive and well', said the Hokage. The Monkey king nod, and he disappears.

'Now what?', said Sasuke

'We will have to wait for him to wake up and wait for Tsundae to come. All of them look at the boy on the couch sleeping peacefully.

Hey, it is Kyuubifreak here, the next part will be post tomorrow afternoon. The chapter is too long and I have to break it into two parts, and I am just to damn lazily! Please forgiving me for my lack of updating, I am just too busy and I already write chapter 5 and now are writing chapter 6!! I hope that I will post chapter 5 and 6 sometime this week! Please review, it will help me a lot! Thanks. The next part will focus on Tsundae! Please don't kill me!

Tell me what couple do you want to appearing in chapter to come?? How many of you want me to kill Saskura off?? Please vote to let me know!

(1): because of they are born with the mark of the moon, that how they get their last name. Also is name after my favorite Sailor Moon character.


	6. Chapter 4 part 2

**I want to thanks all of the reviews for their opinion on the story, it helps me very much and thanks for the advice that everyone give me!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does!**

**I am sorry for not have been updating the story. I have lots of things last weeks, midterms! Anyway I want to give y'all a preview on the next chapter, can anyone help me to give name for two of Naruto's bloodline limits? Please thanks, please review!**

**Silver and Lights are my characters!**

**Here is part two of two.**

**Note: in this story Tsundae and the rest of the Sannins are in their 30's**

**Bold mean Kyuubi talk**

( )-Naruto talking to Kyuubi

Underline-Silver talk

" underline" Lighting is talking

_mean, Naruto is using sign language to talk_ _"_

_mean the character is thinking_

" **inner sakura"- the arrogant woman talking**

' ' mean character talking

last time on previous chapter:

'Now what?', said Sasuke

'We will have to wait for him to wake up and wait for Tsundae to come. All of them look at the boy on the couch sleeping peacefully.

Tsukino Usagi Tsundae, a kunoichi who's medical skill is legendary and is known as one of the legendary Sannins of Konoha. She is known for her excellent charka control and monstrous strength. Tsundae and her assistant Shizune waling to the Village Hidden in the Forests(1), ' I need sake', exclaim Tsundae. 'But Tsundae-sama, you just had a sake hour ago', said Shizune. 'Really, It felt like days', said Tsundae, Shizune sweatdrops at Tsundae's complaint. Tsundae suddenly stops walking, 'Shuzine, are you sensing what I am sensing?', ask Tsundae. 'Yeah, I can feel it, it seems heads this way toward us', said Shizune. ' I want you to hide in those brushes behind you', command Tsundae, ' and be ready on my signal to attack'. Shizune nod and run toward the brushes and she is waiting for Tsundae's signal. Tsundae closes her eyes and begins to concentrate to pinpoint where the charka's location is.

Meanwhile, the Monkey kings run nonstop for nearly two half days to find Tsundae. He finally finds her almost half way to the Village Hidden in the Forest. He knew how powerful she is and he is trying not to catch her off guard or she can seriously hurt him with her instant strength. Tsundae finally finds the charka, and she slams her fist in the ground cause it to broke up. She picks up a massive boulder and thrown it to the intruder. The Monkey king barely able to dodge the rock that Tsundae threw at him.

'Damn it, Tsundae, you should have hurt somebody with that damn strength of yours', said the Monkey king. Tsundae look at him like she give a damn about hurt somebody. 'How I suppose to know that it was you, it have been a long time since I have see you. Now what you want', said Tsundae impatience. Shizune comes out of hiding, 'How are you Monkey king?', ask Shizune sweetly. 'See Tsundae, that how you greeting someone!', exclaim Monkey king, 'I am fine, thank you for asking'. Tsundae glares at Shizune and Shizune looks at the ground like it is the most interest thing in the world.

' I am not going to ask again, what do you want?'

'The Hokage sent me to give you a message that Uzumaki Naruto is alive and well'

'This is not funny. Naruto died a long time ago.'

'No I am serious. I have seen him myself. You of all people know that the Hokage will never joke about this, he cares about Naruto too.'

'Where was he found, Ask Shizune

The Monkey kings look at Shizune and back to Tsundae, 'He was found in a Forest by Uchiha Sasuke and Umino Iruka.'

'Tsundae-sama, what are you going to do?', ask Shizune. She knows that Tsundae blamed herself for what happened to six years ago, she never able to forgiving herself for left on the mission. She remembers when Tsundae started to drink sake to dull the pain in her heart.

'Well, we will leave for the village immensity, I want to see for myself if it is true. If this is a lie to lure me back to the village, I will destroy it myself.'

The Monkey kings disappear in a cloud of smoke to go back where he came from. Tsundae performs some hand seals, then she slams her hand on the ground. She summons the slug queen Katsuyu, 'What can I do for you Tsundae-sama?', said Katsuyu.

'Can you take us the Leaf village immediately?', said Tsundae, ' It is an urge'

'Ok, but may I ask why, Ask Katsuyu, ' I remember the last time you told me that you will never ever step a foot at Konoha again, why you change your mind?'

'Do you remember the Monkey king,Said Tsundae. Katsuyu nods, ' Well he told me that Naruto is alive and I want to see for myself if it is true not a lie.'

'Ok, now I understand. Get on. We should arrive there day and half. Both Tsundae and Shizune get on Katyusu's head. She runs toward the village at top speed without stopping. They finally arrive a day and half later. ' Thanks you for the ride', said Tsundae. Katyusu nod and disappear. They went to the gate, but some elite guards stop them from getting in the village. 'Halt, where is your pass?'- said one of the guard. 'Tsundae and Shizune, we have a business with the Hokage'. 'Sorry, we did not realize you, you and your assistant may enter'. They walk toward the office, Tsundae didnt even stops, she bust in cause the Hokage jumps up nearly 6 feet up the air. The Hokage clear his throat after Tsundae busts into the office.

'What is this bullshit about Naruto being alive?'

'Hello Tsundae. No, I am not lying about Naruto being alive, if you don't believe me, I can take you to him.'

'Ok, almighty leader, said Tsundae with sarcasm, 'Lead the way to Naruto'

The Hokage didnt pays any attention to the sarcasm in her voice. 'Ok, do you still remember where the Uchiha mansion is?

'Yes, of course I remember. I always hate that clan for put pressure on both Sasuke and his older brother'

'Shizune, do you want to come or go to a hotel to rest?' , ask Tsundae

'I am going to the hotel and rest, and I am tired. When you see Naruto, give him a hug for me, ok?', said Shizune. She left both Tsundae and the Hokage alone in the office.

' Are you ready to see him, Said the Hokage, Tsundae nods. They left the office, and there was silence between two of them. They finally reach the Uchiha mansion, and it located at the end of the town._ I hope he remembers me, it has been a long time since I have seen him, _thought Tsundae. The Hokage snap her out of her thinking, 'We are here, are you ready, Asked the Hokage. Tsundae nods, ' Here goes nothing'. She knocks at the door and it opens . . .

Hey, Kyuubifreak here, you will have to wait until chapter 5 to see what happens in the story, the next chapter will be focus on what happens before she arrives to the village. Please review it help me very much! Thanks for reading my story


	7. author note!

THE CHAPTER 5-7 IS FINISH BUT I KEEP FORGET TO UPDATE, I WILL TRY TO UPDATE SOMETIME THIS MONTH!, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!! SORRY AGAIN.


	8. AUTHOR NOTE: beated verison is in my bio

THE STORY IS CURRENT GOING TO BE REWRITTIEN AND BETA I WILL POST THE NEW STORY ASAP.


End file.
